


Kick it up a notch

by PartiallyBlind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Oops, Reader is Dead, Reader is a ghost, Reader-Insert, i dont even know, songfic ?, there's singing. they sing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartiallyBlind/pseuds/PartiallyBlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a big, big, universe<br/>So many dimensions<br/>And unanswered questions..." He sighed, letting go of her. She fell to the ground, letting out a small groan. <br/>(Bill Cipher x reader. It's kinda a songfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick it up a notch

"Well, kid, it looks like you've finally kicked the bucket! It's not that bad, though, so don't ya worry your little head! We'll get ya the best treatment you can get here!" The first time (Name) had met Bill, he had introduced himself as her imaginary friend, saying that he'd get her the best treatment in all of Dreamscape and the afterlife for her to spend eternity in. She had declined, of course, knowing who Bill was and knowing that he was evil. Dipper, he old friend, had always told her to never make a deal with the triangle.   
"Alrighty, then, how about I make you human again?" She thought it over before declining once more.

The next time she had met him, it was when she had summoned him. Thinking over his previous deal, she just wondered if she was doing the right thing.

"Well, well! Looks like (symbol) finally decided on my deal! So, I've got a soul trapped in the afterlife AND I've got a body no one is using!"

He formed a shadow of a triangle in front of her.

"Put them together and what do you got?" The triangle shadow in front of her slowly grew a smile, and then legs, and arms, and... an actual body? Well, she had certainly never seen Bill do anything of the sort before. The shadow cleared up enough to reveal a very handsome man. His skin was dark, his single eye was a golden color. Yes, he only had one eye and it sat smack dab in the middle of his face. He had short blond hair that trailed down into a dark brown and he wore... Well, she couldn't tell what he was wearing. Everything from his shoulders down was still a shadow. "I-I..." She stuttered out, taking in his appearance. "What?" Bill rolled his eye at this before the rest of the shadow cleared up.  
He wore a simple suit the jacket was a gold, however.

"Listen, kid..." He began saying. "Transparency and an after life of haunting, why they pale in comparison to a body covered up by skin." He sang softly. "We get rid of that transparency. Give you hair and clothes and then I add two eyes and a nose." He pointed at her, causing her ghostly skin to turn back to her original skin color. "And, my girl, that is only the beginning..." He then whistled and grabbed her hand, twirling her around. And, lo and behold, she had turned back into her original self. The only difference is she now wore a golden dress.   
He whistled again. "You clean up nicely, doll."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Well, I'm saying that you look nice!"  
"No I meant before that..."  
"Oh, well, you become human again."  
"But, I-"  
"No! Now listen to me, my confused little doll, because don't kid yourself, you ARE my doll. I used to have my fair share of doubts and fears and they almost, quite literally, ate me alive! But no I took charge and pushed it to the limit! So, you gotta be strong. To coin the phrase... Be a man." He laughed softly.

"You've gotta kick it up a notch  
If you're ever gonna reach your goal  
You can't sit around and watch  
Your destiny is in your control." He grabbed her hand and started swaying to the music in the background.

"Go 'head and kick it up a notch  
If your life is at a level too low  
There's no attempt that you can botch  
When all you gotta do is just give it a go  
But then again what do I know?" Bill spun her around and she closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again only to see she now sat in a cage of sorts.   
"What I see right there  
Is a prisoner  
Who's sitting on top of the key..." He smiled down at her.

"So kick it up a notch  
If you ever wanna be free..." He unlocked the cage. "Wow... To be a human again... That would be the coolest thing ever!" She smiled at him, stepping out of the cage.   
"It would wouldn't it? A ghost in a human body! It isn't unheard of."  
"Yeah... But do I even have what it ta-"  
"Shhh..." Bill shushed her. Three shadows came up from behind him.  
"All you gotta do is..." They began.   
"Kick it up a notch  
To dig yourself outta this hole  
You wanna have the things they got?  
Then you gotta give that dice a roll..."

Two of the shadows went to her sides, both wrapping arms around her shoulders.

"Kick it up a notch  
What's the point of less when there is more?" The remaining one sang.

"Have some (favorite food)." The one on the right sang.

"A glass of (favorite drink)." The one on the left sang.

"When Bill knocks at your door  
You let him in  
And then ya settle the score..." The three separated from her, forming a shadow-y wall in front of her. A hand emerged from it and grabbed her.  
It pulled her through, revealing a grinning Bill Cipher.

"Life is short so before it's over  
Take a chance and think it through!  
You'd better kick it up a notch  
It's the right thing to do..." He smirked.

"It's a big, big, universe  
So many dimensions  
And unanswered questions..." He sighed, letting go of her. She fell to the ground, letting out a small groan.

"Not to mention, life  
What an invention, life...  
There's no choice involved in what you are given  
One mind, one voice, one body to live in..." His eye trailed over to her.

"But...

You wanna be human again?  
Or is that a dream that you forgot?  
You wanna be a human again?  
Well, this might be your one and only shot!" He seemed angry. "So, here's the deal, (Name)! You can go on living your meaningless existence as a ghost, or you can become human again! All I ask is that you befriend the Pines twins and Gideon bring them to me! Well, (Name), what do you say?" He held out his hand, currently engulfed in blue flames. "I...I... I..."   
She paused, looking down. Really, though, what did she have to lose? (Name) took his hand and nodded. "I think I'll kick it up a notch! I don't care about the afterlife!"

"That's the spirit!  
Kick 'em all straight in the crotch!  
How about that?" Bill pulled her to his floating level. "Who are they to deprive us of wanting to..."   
"Kick it up a notch  
Never give yourself a reason to doubt   
You gotta strike it while it's hot  
Cause that's what living is all about  
My dear (Name), it's time the lights went out!" A portal appeared in front of her, Gravity Falls clearly sitting on the other side. A smile crept onto her face.

"Well, see ya on the other side, Bill." She nodded. "I love ya."  
"I..." He paused, raising his eyebrow. "I love you too, (Name). Now go!" He pushed her through the portal. "Wow! We're suckers, but that gal's a sucker!" One of the shadows from before spoke. "Yes... But she's helping me. Who are we to complain? Now get out the good china, boys."

"After all. We gotta kick it up a notch  
Oh, my plan is all about to unfold!  
Let's put a twist into this plot  
(Name), go fourth, do everything that I've told ya!  
When we, kick it up a notch..." Bill's voice trailed off.

"It's blood for us!" The shadows spoke up.  
"And the journals for me!" Bill laughed, returning to his triangle version. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is from Starkid's Starship


End file.
